This invention relates generally to ornamental stickers and the manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a sticker made of synthetic resin which is highly decorative and of superior quality. Advantageously, the sticker, according to the present invention, requires no additional cutting process to produce the final product and can provide, in particular, a double-sided decorative effect when applied to transparent, even-surfaced articles, such as plate glass.
To meet the above ends, the present sticker is embodied in a configuration in which the adhesive layer and the base plate layer (also referred to as "base plate") are formed in the shape of a desired design on an applique sheet by means of a silk screen process. On said base plate is fixed a multicolored printing layer, with a heat treatment for every one color printing application, combining thereby said adhesive layer, base plate and printing layer as one integral body to make the applique sheet. With this configuration, therefore, no separate cutting process is required to produce a final product.